


Kinkmas Stuffed

by thatguywiththefaceOG



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Anal Sex, Brother/Sister Incest, Consensual Underage Sex, Creampie, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Gratuitous Smut, Incest, Incest Kink, Multi, Outdoor Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Tent Sex, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28174818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatguywiththefaceOG/pseuds/thatguywiththefaceOG
Summary: Katara and Sokka invites Aang to a threesome
Relationships: Aang/Katara/Sokka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Kinkmas Stuffed

Aang watched as he watched Katara bounce up and down on her brother's lap. The 12 year-old sat in their tent, his own erection growing. 

“Do you guys, uh do this a lot?” 

“Sure,” said Sokka. 

“It’s a great way, grah, stay warm!” Katara said with her usual cheerfulness. 

Her ass gyrated as she and Sokka fucked. The two teens noticed the monks eyes locked in on them. Sokka’s hands moved from her hips to her buttcheeks. He spread them, revealing her dark anus. 

Aang disrobed. “I didn’t know you could stick it up there.” 

“Oh you can stick in any hole in the body,” Katara replied. 

And on that strange note, Aang thrusted inside her. He was surprised at the sensation of her anus wrapping around his cock. He could feel Sokka thrusting on Katara’s other sides. The two boys found a rhythm, thrusting into the water tribe girl. 

Aang was the one who came first. He loved the way Katara said, “Oh Aang as he flooded her backside with his seed. 

“You filled up sis?” 

“No I need more, fill me up Sokka! Fill me up!” Sokka obeyed. Dazed watched as Sokka came into his sister’s pussy. The siblings kissed. “Thank you Sokka.” The water bender turned to look at Aang. “And thank you too Aang.” And she kissed him on the cheek.


End file.
